Jon Galluci
Run kids, RUN! This is owned by a SALMON! Info Name: Jon Galluci Gender: Male District: 6 Age: 18 Weapon: Sword, Machete, Spear Appearance: Jon is a scary looking man, standing at an impressive 6'2" and weighing a massive 232 lbs. He's built like a truck and is extremely muscular. He has dark eyes and hair, and a stare of death wherever he goes. Strengths/skills: Extremely strong, great combat skills, extreme pain tolerance. Weakness(es): Unable to climb, poor stealth. Personality: Considered the most dangerous of the 3 Galluci siblings, Jon is the type of person you'd wanna stay far away from. He's quiet and reserved, but only because he chooses too. His insane drive to satisfy his sadistic pleasure of inflicting pain on others forces him to kill whenever he gets the opprotunity. He's really sadistic, enjoying the pain of others, and loving it when they are in agony. He loves it when people fear him and beg for their life, loves it when he is dominant over his opponent. He however hates an enemy who is a good fighter and is ignorant to pain, and gets frustrated when his opponent is not crying in pain on the ground, but is up and still going at it. Overall, he's a person who wants to inflict pain on everyone, and wants to be dominant over anyone who dares fight him. Backstory/History: Being born to the infamous Boris Galluci, a victor who won by some of the most gruesome means, Jon and his two siblings weren't raised right. Being the eldest child, Jon had gotten the brunt of Boris's values, and soon became a spitting image of his father. Speaking of Boris, Boris was a satanist and an evil man, who during his games, captured weak tributes and sacrificed them to the devil. After his games, he captured the heart of a capitol woman with false love, managing to fool the lady. After having 3 children, his use for her ran out, and he brutally sacrificed her. Boris then through his former wife's body in a river, and being a capitol citizen, no one in the district cared enough to search for the missing woman. Jon was treated coarsely by his father, but soon learned by following his father's values and customs that he'd be liked. He soon became just like his dad, being a sadistic person who wanted to see people in pain. At one point, he attempted to inflict pain on his younger brother Antony by chopping his fingers and toes off with a cleaver. However, Antony escaped into the woods of District 7, outrunning Jon, angering the boy greatly. His second attempt on inflicting pain was when he tried to drown his sister Sofia while she bathed in a river. It would have worked, had his sister not been able to hold her breath long enough to fight him off. After Sofia convinced Boris to send Jon off, Jon knew of the plan and attempted to harm his sister one more time. However, Boris managed to shoot Jon with a sedative, knocking him out cold. When Jon awoke, he was in District 6. He attempted to get back to District 7, when two peacekeepers stopped him. They threatened to shoot him, but Jon was unafraid, grabbing both with one hand each, lifting them off their feat and strangling them to death. He then marched into the government building to kill the mayor, but instead ran into the mayor's daughter. He managed to grab hold of her and slowly cut her to pieces, enjoying her scream's of pain. But his torture session was interrupted, when he was struck in the back of the head with a board. The blow would knock any normal person out, but Jon rose, prepared to kill his attacker. The mayor stood below him, holding a wooden board. However, the mayor tricked jon and pulled out a gun. Jon was then arrested, where he then the next day was reaped for the hunger games. Token: ??? Height: 6'2" Fears: His prey escaping. Alliance: Alone Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 6 Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes